This Is War
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Attack On Titan. Toushiro and Vegeta get accidentally sent to a different universe where their sides are at war… with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Due to the persistence of one of my regular readers, I have decided to upload this story earlier then planned just for her. This story is named after the song _This Is War_ by _Thirty Seconds To Mars._ And ironically, it fits the plot very well.

* * *

><p><strong>The End Of The Beginning?<strong>

Coge: "Hahaha! The Hogyoku is MINE!"

With the Hogyoku in Coge's possession, there was nothing that anyone could do. The mad saiyan used the Hogyoku to transform himself into a giant, powerful monster. He looked like a spinosaurus and a dragon combined. He towered over everyone! And his power was overwhelming. It was too much for anyone to try and fight alone.

Coge: "With this much power, I'll have no problem annihilating all you weaklings!"

Yamamoto: "I'm issuing an immediate order! Everyone is to concentrate their power onto this monster!"

All together, the 13 Court Guard Squads attacked Coge! But none of them seemed to do much except annoy him. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters just looked on.

Yamcha: "Should we help them?!"

Krillin: "Why should we?! It's because of THEM that the situation's gotten this bad!"

Gohan: "But Coge's OUR problem!"

Piccolo: "And it was THEIR creation that he used to become THAT!"

Goten: "What do we do, dad?"

Goten looked up at his father. Even Goku was torn as to what to do. Sure Coge was their problem. But the Soul Reapers were the ones who owned the Hogyoku.

Vegeta: "Kakarot?"

Goku: "... We'll finish what's left."

They weren't going to help the Soul Reapers. That is until Coge spotted them and opened his mouth. The Z-Fighters all started to get sucked in and they all flew off to get away. But Goku couldn't get out of the vacuum and he wasn't the only one! Yamamoto was also getting sucked in!

Gohan: "Dad!"

Ukitake: "Head-Captain!"

Soifon: "This is all your fault!"

Krillin: "OUR fault!? Coge used YOUR thing!"

Vegeta: "ENOUGH!"

Piccolo: "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!"

Ichigo: "I hate to say it, but he's right! We have to do something and fast!"

And in a flash, their answer came with a roar!

Hitsugaya: "Up there!"

Like a flash of lightning, a familiar shape shot across the sky towards Coge! Just when it seemed that Coge was about to eat Yamamoto and Goku, an energy blast hit him square on the nose! Yamamoto and Goku started to plummet towards the earth when they both were suddenly snatched right out of the sky!

Goku: "What the-?"

They both looked at each other. Then they heard a voice.

?: "You get 'em?!"

The next thing they knew, the future Vegeta was smiling at them both.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah I got 'em!"

Goku: "Future Vegeta!?"

In seconds, Vegeta flew them over to a safe spot and let them go. The saiyan landed and Goku got a better look at the future Vegeta. He was wearing a strange saddle that had wings coming out of it!

Goku: "So it's true... You can't fly."

Then Yamamoto spotted the one on his back.

Yamamoto: "Toushiro Hitsugaya!?"

Toushiro: "You two alright?!"

Both Goku and Yamamoto could just barely nod. Toushiro was riding on Vegeta's back in the saddle.

Yamamoto: "H-How-"

A roar from Coge shifted their attentions.

Toushiro: "Look! We'll explain later! For now just stay back and let us handle this! Come on, Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Right!"

And Vegeta flew off towards Coge with Toushiro on his back. The Z-Fighters and 13 Court Guard Squads all joined Goku and Yamamoto as they watched the two beings from the other two head towards the monstrous Coge! Coge payed no attention to the two flying up towards the clouds. Toushiro looked down and saw that Coge had wings in this strange mutated form.

Toushiro: "Hey he's got wings..."

As if their minds were synced, both Vegeta and Toushiro knew what to do.

Toushiro: "Alright, let's see if he can use them! Let's do what we do best, Vegeta- Let's get him mad!"

And Vegeta spun around in the clouds. With lightning fast speed, he started to dive towards Coge! As he did, both he and Toushiro prepared to strike! Just as they were only a few feet away, they both unleashed their attacks and scored direct hits! Coge crashed to the ground slightly dazed while Vegeta and Toushiro stayed in the air.

Toushiro: "Did it work?"

Toushiro turned around just in time to see Coge spread his wings and take off after them. Compared to his body size, his wings were just big enough to get him airborne. As for flying...

Toushiro: "Well he can fly..."

Toushiro strapped his harness to Vegeta's saddle. Time for some fancy flying.

Toushiro: "But can he FLY?... Let's go, Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hold on!"

And with that, Vegeta and Toushiro flew off with amazing speed! Coge followed close behind as he chased the two through the rocky coast. Toushiro looked back in time to see the monster getting ready to snap down.

Toushiro: "Hard left, Vegeta! Now!"

With a quick turn to the left, they avoided those massive jaws. But flying away wasn't doing them much good. They had to find a way to turn the odds in their favor. That was when Toushiro looked up and saw the dark storm clouds up above.

Toushiro: "Alright, Vegeta! Make us disappear!"

And upwards they climbed toward the dark heavens! Coge followed close behind as the saiyan and Soul Reaper reached the dark clouds. Everyone on the ground just watched as the giant disappeared into the storm clouds, following the other two. There was a long, eerie silence and wait. Then, a flash within the clouds! And then another, and another! After several small flashes of light, there was suddenly just one big one! And then a little while later, there was one more small flash of light. Whatever was going on, it was coming back down and fast! And that's when they all appeared! The monster was still following the other Vegeta and Toushiro. But the inside of its mouth was on fire! They were falling towards the ground when Vegeta spun around and opened his wings up to catch a blast of air and shot straight up past Coge! The monster tried to do the same, but his wings had holes in them! Coge went hurling towards the ground until he crashed into it! He exploded into a huge cloud of fire! Everyone followed as the explosion started to climb up the body of the fallen monster! But then they all looked up and saw the other Vegeta and Toushiro suddenly falling back! And right before everyone's eyes... They were lost as they were engulfed by the billowing cloud of flames...


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Prior**

Vegeta: "SOOOO SUE me, Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku: "You think you're a match for me, Vegeta?!"

Lunch was not usually a very loud event in the Seireitei. In fact it had been such a nice day so far that many were eating outside. The Squad 10 captain and two lieutenants were some of the many who were outside eating when Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad 11, came by. One thing led to another and now Toushiro and Rangiku, as well as anyone else within earshot, were finding out what happens when two hot heads clashed. However, Toushiro was the only one within this category who just shrugged and continued eating. He'd seen Vegeta get into so many fights that it didn't even bother him much anymore. Rangiku was different.

Rangiku: "Can they get any louder?"

Toushiro didn't even stop eating.

Toushiro: "Oh yeah!... Give 'em five minutes, Rangiku, and I can assure you that Vegeta at least will be heard beyond the Rukon District. Mm, hand me the chicken broth."

Without taking her eyes away, Rangiku handed her captain the chicken broth which he poured a little in with his rice and just continued eating afterwards.

Vegeta: "A match for you?! HA! I've had tougher guys than you for breakfast!"

Ikkaku: "I dare you to try it! I'll give indigestion all the way!"

Rangiku: "Captain, can you please end this?"

Toushiro: "Sure, if you finish those documents after lunch."

Rangiku: "Seriously?!"

Toushiro: "Seriously. I ain't just stopping two men from fighting, I'm stopping a SAIYAN from fighting! And that don't come cheap."

Rangiku: "Ok, ok! I'll do it!"

Toushiro: "Good. Vegeta! SIT!"

The saiyan prince looked at Toushiro and then just sat down. Toushiro then exploited the only good thing to having Squad 11 for a neighbor with a loud yell.

Toushiro: "HEY Lieutenant Kusajishi! I think you're missing someone!"

Ikkaku: "NO! Captain Hitsugaya, why?!"

Toushiro: "Would you have left if I had asked you to?"

Ikkaku: "Uh..."

Toushiro: "Exactly. Yachiru!"

Ikkaku: "Alright! I'm going!"

Ikkaku hurried off to avoid his lieutenant while Vegeta rejoined his captain and friend.

Rangiku: "Wow!... Nice one, captain!"

Toushiro: "Mhm. Now I expect those documents filled out and on my desk by this evening- and don't you DARE go over and ask Eren to do it for you like last time!"

Rangiku: "Ahhhh! How'd you know?!"

Toushiro: "I have my sources..."

The young captain put a spoon of rice in his mouth before huffing a laugh.

Rangiku: "Levi ratted me out, didn't he?!"

Vegeta: "BIG time."

Rangiku: "Why that son-of-a-"

Levi: "-A what?"

Rangiku screamed when Levi just suddenly appeared behind her! Vegeta and Toushiro laughed. The new Squad 9 captain was just as good as Toushiro with that trick.

Rangiku: "Levi?! What are you doing here?!"

Levi: "I heard shouting and came over to see what all the noise was about. Now... WHAT were saying about me, Rangiku?"

Rangiku: "Uh... Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Levi: "Really?... Cuz it sounded like you were about to call me a-"

Rangiku: "Son-of-a-saint! That's what I was about to call you!"

Vegeta: "Sure you were."

Rangiku: "Shut it!"

Levi: "I couldn't care less now. So what WAS all that racket, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Ikkaku and Vegeta releasing some pent up aggression. Nothing new really. It gets fun though when Yachiru's around."

Levi: "I wouldn't know. I try and keep my distance from Kenpachi as much as possible. Same thing with Kurotsuchi. Speaking of, have you heard those rumors lately?"

Toushiro: "You mean the ones about our local nut job experimenting with alternate universe travel?"

Levi: "Clearly ya have. So are they true?"

Toushiro: "Don't know and I don't WANT to know if it can be helped!"

Levi: "If they are, I hope he's not trying to go back to our old world to get his hands on a Titan."

Toushiro: "As long as he keeps to himself and all, I personally couldn't care less about what that ass does. And I won't start a fight with him, but I will GLADLY finish one."

Levi: "You're in a bit of a bad mood today, Toushiro."

Vegeta: "When the subject is Kurotsuchi, he's always in a bad mood."

Levi just shrugged and glanced down at the amount of food that Toushiro had with him.

Levi: "... Good lord... When was the last time you ate?"

Toushiro: "Don't even go there, Levi! I've had enough of that from these two already, and I'm gonna say the exact same thing to you: I'm HUNGRY, so get off!"

Vegeta: "For the sake of sanity, I'm gonna change the subject. So when are you gonna get your captain's haori, Levi?"

Levi: "To tell you the truth, I'm not gonna wear that thing. At least not yet."

Rangiku: "Why not?"

Levi: "Well seeing as how I'm not DEAD yet, I don't feel like I need to wear what Soul Reapers wear. No offense."

Toushiro: "None taken. But ya gotta wear something that identifies you as the captain. Sorry I don't make the rules."

Levi: "I'm aware. That's why I asked Uryu to redo some of my old Scout Regiment jackets and such, figured I could use them for something. He's gonna put the Squad 9 number on the back. I already cleared it with Yamamoto."

Vegeta: "Huh, clever."

Rangiku: "Yeah that is clever!"

Just then, a Hell Butterfly appeared before them all. Vegeta reached out to collect the message it carried.

Vegeta: "~This is a direct order from Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. All Squad Captains and Lieutenants are to report to Sokyoku Hill at once. Repeat: All Squad Captains and Lieutenants are to report to Sokyoku Hill at once.~"

The butterfly left, its job done. Toushiro, Levi, Rangiku and Vegeta were confused as to why they needed to go to Sokyoku Hill.

Levi: "Why do we need to go to Sokyoku Hill? What's going on?"

Rangiku: "Captain?"

Toushiro: "I know as much as you."

Vegeta: "I don't sense anything out of the norm... Strange."

Toushiro: (As he's getting up) "Well... Only one way to find out what going on, right? Let's go."

Rangiku: "Ok!"

Levi: "I'll meet you guys up there. I gotta go collect Eren and Shuhei first."

Toushiro: "Alright, meet us up there."

A few minutes later and almost everyone had arrived at Sokyoku Hill. Levi and his two lieutenants arrived before Toushiro and his two. The moment he looked around, the soldier had noticed that everyone else from the old Survey Corps were here as well. This was odd. What was odder was that there was some strange looking device ahead of them with Mayuri and Nemu standing beside it. Something in the back of his mind told Levi that many probably weren't going to like what was under there. Toushiro, Vegeta and Rangiku were the last to arrive. They also noticed the additional party and Kurotsuchi's covered up device.

Vegeta: "Oh I'm already not liking this."

Yamamoto: "Alright, Kurotsuchi... We are all here... So what is it?"

Eren: "So he was the one who wanted us all up here?"

Kurotsuchi: "As we already know, our new allies like Captain Levi and the others are all from another world- a DIFFERENT world! A world completely different by every means from ours! A world where we do not exist! A world-"

Kenpachi: "We get it!"

Kurotsuchi growled.

Kurotsuchi: "Be quiet, you oversized barbarian!"

Kenpachi: "What'd you say?... I dare you to repeat that."

Kurotsuchi: "I'll repeat it as many times as it needs to sink into that thick skull of yours-"

Val and Soifon: "GET ON WITH IT!"

Many rolled their eyes with a relieved sigh while others just shook their heads.

Kurotsuchi: "Very well... As I was saying, we discovered that there is a different dimension from our own. And that got me thinking..."

Renji: "Here we go."

Kurotsuchi: "Just how many others are there?! That's why I created this!"

Kurotsuchi removed the tarp from his creation. A strange looking device that was hard to describe. But there was no doubt as to what it did.

Kurotsuchi: "This device is a modification to that simple little machine that Vegeta's wife made-"

Vegeta: "Was that an insult?"

Kurotsuchi: "-With it I can look into other dimensions and see what's out there! The endless research possibilities make me quiver with excitement!"

Toushiro: "I'll make you quiver with pain if you think I'm gonna let you just walk into any new dimension as you please! God only knows what might be waiting on the other side! Levi's world proved that!"

Nemu: "Shall I start the machine up, master?"

Kurotsuchi: "Of course!"

Vegeta: "Don't you even dare turn that on, Nemu..."

But the woman ignored the saiyan.

Conny: "What's wrong with her?"

Val: "Nemu is Kurotsuchi's daughter but at the same time, she's not. He literally made her from scratch, just like that grotesque machine of his!"

Kurotsuchi: "An ironic statement from someone with a daughter all their own."

Val: "Mika came into this world the natural way, not with science, knives and needles. Compare them again and I'll slit your throat myself!"

Vegeta: "Didn't you learn anything from when some of us came back from that trip up at that ski lodge?! You fuck with nature and it'll fuck with you right back, Mayuri!"

Levi: "I don't know what they're talking about but I agree with them! Even Hange knows better!"

Hange: "That's right! Sure I was eager to learn as much as possible about the Titans, but I never just ignored some of the boundaries telling me when I'm going too far!"

Kurotsuchi: "I would've thought that someone like you would have been delighted by this, clearly I was wrong. Nemu, begin."

Nemu started the machine despite everything. A portal opened within seconds and so far all seemed well.

Kurotsuchi: "There, you see? Nothing to worry about."

But then it all went wrong. Wind rushed passed as the portal began sucking everything in! The power was so great that many had difficulty staying put!

Yamamoto: "Kurotsuchi! End this at once!"

Kurotsuchi and Nemu both tried to turn off the machine. Meanwhile, everyone dug in and tried to hold on! With their ODM Gear, Levi and his other human comrades were able to anchor themselves to the ground and provide something for others to hold onto! Val and Vegeta both dug in their claws and held on! Toushiro was also dug in well until a rock struck his foot and nocked him off balance! Everyone watched in horror as the child prodigy was sucked into the portal and taken to god knows where! Just seconds later and Vegeta purposelessly released his grip and fearlessly followed his friend into the unknown! It was only when they were both gone did the machine stop, exploding and destroying the portal. When everything settled, everyone stared at the last spot they had seen their friends before all of them turned to Kurotsuchi. The scientist knew from their glaring eyes that he was in trouble.

Kurotsuchi: "So there was a bit of a mishap... I'm sure they're fine."

Everyone was angry, some more than others. Levi was one of the more angrier ones and he asked the scientist a simple question while cracking his knuckles.

Levi: "Can you get them back?"

Kurotsuchi: "From our end... No..."

A split second later and Val grabbed and squeezed Kurotsuchi's face to the point where her sharp claws were only just stopping short of piercing skin and flesh. Long sharp fangs gleamed at the scientist as her anger was obvious.

Val: "... Then you better hope that they find a way back home themselves... Because your life DEPENDS on it!..."


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are At War**

Spinning and twirling around and around! That all Toushiro was aware of. He tried to get himself straight, but couldn't. He wondered where he was going. He wondered what was at the end. Would it be friend or foe? He would soon find out as he was suddenly thrown out of the vortex and crashed into the dirt! The landing had been hard and rough. The young captain moaned and groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed the side of his head.

Toushiro: "Ugh... That hurt..."

At first he wasn't aware of it, but he wasn't alone. There were people gathering around the small crater he had made during his crash landing. Only when there was a sufficient number did the young captain finally notice. He looked up and saw a bunch of... Soul Reapers? And they weren't just any Soul Reapers, either. They were from his squad.

Toushiro: "Uh, hey guys. What's going on?"

But instead of greeting him, all of his men just stared at him. Toushiro could see their eyes full of confusion, fear and bewilderment. What was wrong with them?

Toushiro: "Uh... Why are all of you staring at me like that? What, have I got something on me?"

And then... Their captain arrived. Toushiro just stared in surprise. It was him, he was staring at himself! His counterpart was also just as surprised. Our Toushiro lifted his hands up and tried to be as none-threatening as possible.

Toushiro: "Just so we're clear... I'm friend."

Hitsugaya: "Send a message to the other captains explaining this situation."

Squad 10 Soldier: "Yes sir."

While the man left to deliver the message, the other Toushiro just turned back to his counterpart.

Hitsugaya: "You can stand up, we won't hurt you."

Our Toushiro got to his feet and climbed out of the small crater. He stood in front of his counterpart, noticing one tiny difference between them. The other was more focused on something else.

Toushiro: "Uh, so... Yeah..."

Hitsugaya: "How did you get here?"

Toushiro: "That's uh... That's a little hard to explain. Let's just say that Kurotsuchi 'helped' out a little."

Hitsugaya: "Are you alone?"

Toushiro: "Looks like it."

Matsumoto: "Captain... He just might be the help we need."

Hitsugaya: "You might be right, Rangiku."

Toushiro: "I'm sorry, what?"

Hitsugaya: "I'm guessing you're from another universe, right? Is your world in a war right now?"

Toushiro: "The only war going on in my world right now is the one I'm gonna start with MY Kurotsuchi the moment I get back! Otherwise, no. Why?"

Hitsugaya: "Good 'cause we are and we could use some help."

Toushiro: "What are you fighting?"

Suddenly the soldier Hitsugaya had sent returned with a message for him.

Squad 10 Soldier: "Sir. Yamamoto and the others are calling in a meeting and they would like you to bring him along with you."

Hitsugaya: "I figured they would. Alright. Come with me, everything-" Toushiro: "Everything will be explained there. Like that was hard to guess."

With the other Rangiku following, Toushiro followed his counterpart to the Assembly Hall. As expected, Toushiro walked in and was immediately stared at by all of the others. But it wasn't just the 13 Court Guard Squad captains and lieutenants, Ichigo and his friends from the living world as well as Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a few other seated officers were there too. Clearly whatever was going on was pretty bad to involve all of them. The only one missing was the Head-Captain himself. While they waited, Toushiro took the moment to get caught up.

Toushiro: "Sooo... Can someone fill me in?"

Hitsugaya: "We've been at war with this group of freakish fighters from the World of The Living for about a whole year now and it hasn't been easy."

Byakuya: "One of the scout teams had a run-in with one of them earlier today and they all got beat up pretty badly."

Toushiro: "How many did they encounter?"

Hitsugaya: "Get this... One! They encountered only one of these people and all 12 men were badly injured! Strangest of all, none of them managed to get in a good hit and it only took one good hit from the enemy to put them in this condition!"

Toushiro couldn't believe what he had just heard! What in the world were the 13 Court Guard Squads up against?! At that moment, Yamamoto appeared and sat down in his seat.

Yamamoto: "I'm sure that all of you have heard the news by now that we have another Captain Hitsugaya among us. From what I've been told, this one is from another universe... A universe where this war is long over. Would the new Hitsugaya please step forth."

Slowly, Toushiro stepped forth to identify himself. All of the captains, lieutenants, and more looked at him with a hint of hope in their eyes.

Toushiro: "Um... Hello, heh. Uh... Just to make things easier on everyone, you can just call me 'Toushiro' instead of 'Captain Hitsugaya'... Since I'm not really from this universe."

Omaeda: "But you both look alike!"

Rangiku: "Well actually, this Hitsugaya is taller than mine!"

Hitsugaya: "Ran..gi..ku!"

Toushiro smiled apologetically. He was indeed at least 1 inch taller than his counterpart. Talk about awkward.

Yamamoto: "How this Hitsugaya came here is a mystery, but it couldn't have been at a better time. We are at war right now... And we could use your help."

Toushiro: "So I've heard. I'll help any way I can, but I'm going to be more focused on getting home though."

Yamamoto: "Understandable. We appreciate your help."

Toushiro: "So what are you up against anyway?"

Soifon: "A ruthless group of warriors!"

Byakuya: "Nearly all of them posses abilities that are far different from our own."

Renji: "And they are all very strong!"

Ikkaku: "But there are these two who make the rest of them look like weaklings! Their strength is unimaginable!"

Rukia: "They can all fly, shoot these weird spheres of light that can destroy anything it touches from their hands, and at least 5 of them can change their hair color in a snap!"

Toushiro's eyes got a little bigger as those words sank in. He gulped. These descriptions were all sounding WAY too familiar!

Kurotsuchi: "Even more fascinating is that some of them aren't even human!"

Zaraki: "Yeah! One of them is green!"

Yachiru: "A big green meany!"

Yumichika: "And there's this big yellow feline that has a temper as sharp as her teeth and claws!"

Toushiro was just getting more and more nervous as the captains, lieutenants, seated officers and Ichigo and his friends talked about the people they were at war with. He did not like the picture that was being painted for him in a sense! So he had to ask.

Toushiro: *Gulp* "Just out of curiosity... Can, um... Can one of them turn into a horse?"

Ichigo: "Not just a horse, but a number of other animals as well. Horse, wolf, lion, dolphin, compy, raptor, spinosaurus and another creature that I've never seen before! Looks like a wolf but it has wings!"

Hitsugaya: "And that is the same guy who nearly killed me the last time we fought! He's by far the most aggressive of them!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes up as he closed them and took in a deep breath. There was only one person who that described and it confirmed the young captain's worst fears! Meanwhile... Vegeta was in a similar situation and was getting the same horrible feeling.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "And you need my help against these people?"

Goku: "Yeah, many of them are strong and can use abilities we've never seen before!"

Piccolo: "Having someone of your strength would give us an edge."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Well I'm flattered and all but, really, I'm not that strong-"

Vegeta: "You're stronger than both me and Kakarot together! I'd say you're strong enough."

Vegeta did everything he could but he couldn't get himself out of this situation. He wanted to find Toushiro but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Finally the prince had to relent.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ok... I'll help... What do they look like?"

Krillin: "They look like humans only they're not!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Saiyans?"

Gohan: "No they aren't saiyans."

Vegeta: "And no they are not androids either!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ok, not human, not saiyan, not android... Don't sound dangerous to me."

Tien: "Well they are. All of them are hard to find and nearly all of them wield swords."

Vegeta gulped. Did he hear that right?

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Swords?..."

Videl: "Each sword is different and has a name. Whenever they say that name with some kind of chant in front of it, the sword either changes shape or obtains a strange power!"

Gohan: "One sword is engulfed in flames when its owner uses it!"

Krillin: "And another becomes pitch black!"

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Vegeta's face as a nervous smile formed across his mouth. Like Toushiro, he too didn't like the picture that was forming in his head.

Vegeta: "Something wrong?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Uh... Can one of these swords... Unleash a giant dragon made of ice and water?"

Krillin: "Oooohhhhhh yeah!"

Yamcha: "That thing is hell to avoid!"

Vegeta: "But what amazes me most is that that sword belongs to this little 13 year old brat with white hair and teal/turquoise eyes! He is the biggest pest I have ever fought against! I've tried everything to kill this brat but he is just as resilient as I am! He's even come close to beheading me on several occasions."

Vegeta gulped again. There was only one person who fit that description and it became clear at what was going on in this universe! The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters were at war with each other! By far the worst place that our Vegeta and Toushiro could end up in! But they were in for a REAL shock next.

Toushiro: "You guys... are at war... with the Z-Fighters?"

Komamura: "Sounds like you know of these people."

Toushiro: "Eh, you could say that..."

Hitsugaya: "And of course we still have Aizen to deal with."

Toushiro: "Hold it, you mean... Aizen's still alive here?"

Uryu: "Please tell us that he's been defeated in your world."

Toushiro: "More than defeated..."

Izuru: "He's dead?"

Toushiro: "Very..."

Ikkaku: "Good. Maybe you can do it again."

Toushiro: "Just out of curiosity, why ARE you guys at war with these people?"

Hitsugaya: "One of their own is helping Aizen. He looks similar to the one who can transform into animals but is covered in scars."

Soifon: "He's also a bit of a psychopath."

And that REALLY made Toushiro uneasy.

Toushiro: "Oooohhhh... PLEASE tell me that was a joke..."

Shuhei: "It's not, I'm afraid."

Toushiro felt sick. At the other end of the situation, Vegeta was also in the same state.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You guys... are at war... with the Soul Reapers?"

Piccolo: "Sounds like you know of these guys."

Lieutenant Vegeta: *If only you knew...* "Yeah I've encountered them once or twice."

Oolong: "And if things weren't bad enough, Coge's been seen a few times lately!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: (To himself) "Why am I surprised?..."

18: "If you liked that then you're gonna LOVE WHY we're at war with these people."

Our Vegeta moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. He had a sickening feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I know I'm gonna regret this... Why?..."

Gohan: "Get this... Three of their comrades are helping Coge!"

And our Vegeta just groaned again. The pieces of the puzzle have all been put together now and the picture was clear as day. The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters were at war with each other because they each thought that the other side was helping their enemies.

Our Vegeta and Toushiro: "Oh when will I learn that things will always get worse if I just wait long enough?..."


	4. Chapter 4

Remember that the Aizen and Coge here are from the world our heroes are in, not from theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>The War Intensifies<strong>

Our two heroes are in the worst place they could possibly be. They were in an alternate world where both sides were at war with each other because, according to what they've been told, they think that the other side is helping their side's nemesis. When thinking about all of this, Toushiro was actually glad that his Vegeta wasn't with him right now. Because if he had been, then our young captain would've had a HELL of a time explaining that to his counterpart and his comrades! Same thing for Vegeta. Our saiyan prince was actually glad that he had failed in catching up with Toushiro in the vortex. For if he had and they had landed where he did, he would've had a VERY hard time protecting him from his own counterpart and his friends. This was a situation where it was best if they tried to avoid becoming too involved in this world's problems to begin with. Unfortunately they didn't have much choice than to agree to aid each of their sides, at least until they could find a way back to each other without the other side noticing and get back home. Easier said than done. While with his counterpart, Vegeta noticed something a little different.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "What's wrong with you? You look like you can't stand on all fours."

Vegeta: "I can't, not well anyway."

Krillin: "Yeah, Vegeta's only just starting to embrace his animal transformation abilities."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... You must suck at running than!"

Vegeta: "Shut up!"

Piccolo: "Settle down, Vegeta. We're gonna need this one's help. Tomorrow we'll survey the area from the sky. They don't seem to be able to sense energy like we do."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Uh, just so it's out there... I can't fly."

The Z-Fighters all seemed stunned.

Yamcha: "You what?..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... I can't fly. Long story short, my Coge's the reason why."

Gohan: "... Okay..."

Goku: "So Vegeta, eh the new one... Why isn't your world at war with the Soul Reapers too? Is it just over or something?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Em... Not exactly..."

Piccolo: "What than?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Well we... never really HAD a war."

Tien: "They must just keep to themselves then... Lucky."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Y-Yeah... They just keep to themselves..." *I hope Toushiro's at least in a better situation than me...*

Our Toushiro wasn't in a better situation. If anything he was in a near identical one.

Chad: "So what about these guys in your world? Are they as dangerous?"

Toushiro: "Not really, as long as you give 'em space. They haven't done anything hostile to us ever."

Ikkaku: "Man you're lucky!"

Ichigo: "No kidding."

That night, both sides rested peacefully believing that they now had the key to turning the tides against the other. As his counterpart slept, Toushiro kept thinking about something that Vegeta had once told him along ago. At first it hadn't made any sense to him whatsoever, but now it was becoming clearer as to what the saiyan prince meant.

_Lieutenant Vegeta: "Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes, when all seems lost... a light... shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage... Can turn the tides of war!"_

It was true that even the smallest amount of courage can change the fortunes of others, he himself has proved that once or twice. And these were definitely dark times for the people of this world. Maybe he and Vegeta were the light that this world was in so desperate need of. It was worth a try at least. The following morning and both sides were abuzz with renewed hope. It was obvious that, even though it hasn't been going on for long, this war was already starting to ware down everyone. Toushiro joined his counterpart as he led the next scouting team.

Hitsugaya: "Remember... Don't engage with any of them if you find one. If you do find one, just quietly return with the information of where they are and how many there are. We'll decide if we can take them or not from then."

Scouting Team: "Yes sir!"

The team left, leaving the two Hitsugaya's alone.

Toushiro: "What about me?"

Hitsugaya: "You'll stay here with me and wait. I'm hoping to find the one that beat up the last scouting team yesterday. I think they said he's called 'Vegeta' or something."

Toushiro just glanced away for a second, thinking that that sounded about right along the line of something Vegeta could and would do.

Hitsugaya: "Hopefully you'll be just what we need to end this."

Toushiro: *I wouldn't count on it.*

Soifon: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Soifon appeared. This was odd. It was only suppose to be a scouting day.

Soifon: "We're ready on our end."

Hitsugaya: "Good. I just sent the team out. We should hear from them soon."

Toushiro: "What's going on?"

Soifon: "The Head-Captain has decided that TODAY is going to be the last day of this war!"

Hitsugaya: "We're hoping to have the element of surprise on our side."

Toushiro: "Hold on! You can't just do this!"

Soifon: "The Head-Captain has made it clear. This ends TODAY!"

Toushiro was afraid of this. Yamamoto and the others have become bold now that they have his help! In the living world, Vegeta was also in the same boat if not worse. Because he was stronger than both this world's Goku and Vegeta combined, the Z-Fighters have become very bold.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Listen, I'm all for ending this. But going into an all out attack is crazy!"

Goku: "I don't like this anymore than you do, but this has gone on long enough! Just a few days ago they came close to seriously injuring Goten, but Trunks stopped them using himself! I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stand by and wait any longer while my family and friends are in danger!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I understand that, but this is crazy! Have you at least tried to talk to them?!"

Goku: "Multiple times but they don't listen!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Are you SURE they heard you?"

Piccolo: "We're sure."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Then let me ask you this: Are you SURE that the ones helping my brother are WITH them?"

The Z-Fighters all stopped and looked at our Vegeta.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I've encountered them enough to know that one of their captains betrayed them, taking two others with him. Now think about this carefully... Is there a chance that maybe that's what's going on here? That maybe those three have joined my brother who, if you recall, is crazy and we don't even understand his reasons ourselves?"

Goku and the others thought about that for a moment. But as usual, one of them couldn't forgive the enemy so easily.

Vegeta: "Trunks was also with Goten that day and he came home seriously injured because he defended him. They tried to kill my own son! I will NEVER forgive them for that!"

With that returning to their minds, the other Z-Fighters remained firm on their plans. Our Vegeta just watched as they headed off to confront the Soul Reapers.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... Now I know how Kakarot and the others felt about me back then. I truly was a fucking rock-head."

Vegeta hurried to catch up with the others. Toushiro wasn't having much luck in trying to stop his side either as they entered the living world.

Toushiro: "Look I haven't encountered these guys all that much but I do know that the one you described is not with them. I actually have seen him try and kill the one who beat up the scout team yesterday. It might be possible that Aizen convinced him to join him."

Kyoraku: "That's true but we're not gonna take that chance."

Byakuya: "It's better to act now while we have the chance."

Suddenly one of Hitsugaya's men returned.

Squad 10 Scout: "Captain! We spotted them! Some are heading east while others are heading west!"

Komamura: "They're splitting up?"

Unohana: "They might be setting up a trap."

Yamamoto: "There is that risk, but this is also an opportunity. If we can separate them further, we can pick them off."

Soifon: "Alright let's go!"

The 13 Court Guard Squads and allies mobilized. The hunt was on.

Toushiro: "For once I WANT Aizen to show up right about now."

Little did he know that...

Aizen: "Is everything ready?"

Tosen: "Yes, sir. The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters are on their way to finish things once and for all."

Aizen: "Looks like you were right on the ball, Coge. I'm impressed."

Coge: "Just remember our deal, Aizen. No one but no one touches my brother... Except for me."

Aizen: "And for your help in both awakening the Hogyoku and creating chaos among the Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters, I will deliver your brother to you both alive... and personally. Let's move."

Aizen and his army began their journey to the living world as well. Meanwhile, Vegeta and a few others were heading east. All of a sudden...

Iba: "NOW!"

They were ambushed, and they weren't the only ones! All of the Z-Fighters were ambushed! In just a matter of minutes there were fights going on everywhere! While chaos ensued around him, Toushiro took the opportunity to begin his search for his Vegeta. With everyone occupied, he just might be able to find the prince and slip away. Toushiro ran off to look for Vegeta. Meanwhile our Vegeta was looking for his Toushiro as well. The saiyan prince ran through a forest and searched everywhere. The sounds of fighting echoed around him. He turned a corner and saw a familiar boy standing there, looking around with sword drawn. At first Vegeta thought it was his Toushiro, but he quickly realized that it wasn't when the child prodigy spotted him and glared at him.

Hitsugaya: "You're the one who attacked our men yesterday..."

Meanwhile, Toushiro turned around and saw Vegeta!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Toushiro was happy to see Vegeta and started running up to him. The saiyan prince turned around and glanced at the boy. But then, a certain look came into the saiyan's eyes. It made Toushiro stop dead in his tracks. The look he saw in those eyes was one he'd never seen pointed at him, but knew all too well just the same. It only took him seconds to realize the lethal mistake he had made. This was Vegeta... But it wasn't HIS Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Oh-no..."

Vegeta slowly started walking towards the Soul Reaper while Toushiro started backing away at the same pace. It was too late to hide. It was too late to slink off. In his wake and closing the gap was the second most powerful fighter in this world. What's more, it was the one that is his best friend in his world. The gap was closing between them and fast. The only hope Toushiro has is to try and outrun this Vegeta. Since this Vegeta was still new to walking on all fours, embracing his animal powers, he was drastically slower than his future counterpart. But was Toushiro fast enough? The moment where the answer would be found out came. Vegeta started chasing Toushiro, and the poor young captain started running for his very life! The only thing keeping this Vegeta from catching up to the Soul Reaper was his inexperience with running on his hands and feet! It was a chase of endurance and stamina now! Who would tire first?! Toushiro kept on running, harder and faster than he's ever ran before! Even if it destroys him, he absolutely CANNOT let this Vegeta catch up with him!...

He's twice his weight...

He's twice his power...

If this Vegeta caught him...

That will be the end of Toushiro Hitsugaya...

Keep running, Toushiro... Just keep running...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tides Turn**

Hitsugaya: "You're the one who attacked our men yesterday..."

Our Vegeta looked at this other Toushiro, knowing that he had to be careful.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Eh... Not exactly."

Hitsugaya held his sword at the prince, acting very aggressively.

Hitsugaya: "I'm gonna enjoy taking you down. The last time we met, you nearly took my head off."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah sorry but you've got me mistaken."

Hitsugaya: "Oh no I don't... Walking on all fours... a long black tail... a huge scar on the chest... You're the one."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Guess you got me, listen... I know this is all a huge misunderstanding, can't we talk things out?"

Hitsugaya: "... Sure, I'll talk things out..."

Vegeta didn't buy it, and he knew why.

Hitsugaya: "When you're DEAD!"

Hitsugaya charged at Vegeta with his blade extended! Vegeta didn't have time to get out of the way when the sword struck his chest at the area where his heart is! The saiyan just stood there in shock as Hitsugaya tried to impale him, but his blade wouldn't move any further. The young captain was completely confused. At that moment, Vegeta's shirt tore open and Hitsugaya saw what had stopped his blade from impaling his enemy.

Hitsugaya: "What!? That's...!"

It was Vegeta's Lieutenant's Badge! He had hid it just seconds before he was found by his counterpart yesterday! Hitsugaya withdrew his sword in total shock. The moment he did, the badge broke apart and fell to the ground. The young captain just stared at it. Vegeta, on the other hand, took this moment to flee.

Meanwhile... In the same forest not far from Hitsugaya...

The distinctive sounds of running could be heard vividly. It was Toushiro! Against all odds, he's managed to keep running for a whole 30 minutes despite being absolutely exhausted! But his troubles weren't over yet... There was a very good reason why he was still running for his very life. Vegeta was still hot on his tail despite still being clumsy on all fours! This chase was one of who had the most endurance and stamina. And poor Toushiro, after running for a whole 35 minutes now, started losing this battle! The Vegeta of this world, however, was also getting tired. But the saiyan had just a little more energy than Toushiro! The Soul Reaper could not continue and he stopped, utterly spent.

Vegeta: "I've got you now!"

But just when the prince was no more than two strides away, he was struck with incredible force on his side! The saiyan prince of this world was thrown across the forest floor! When he recovered, he froze at what he saw!

Vegeta: "Ah!... W-What?!..."

The same evil and murderous stare that he had given Toushiro was being returned... By himself!

Lieutenant Vegeta: "If you value your life... You'll stay right there!"

The younger Vegeta just stared in confusion and bewilderment as his older counterpart picked up the young Soul Reaper and ran off with him. The saiyan lieutenant ran for some distance before coming to a natural opening in the forest. He listened carefully for any sounds of battle, any hint that they may have been followed. There were none. Feeling secured, the prince put his young friend down. Despite everything, Toushiro knew that THIS was his Vegeta, his best friend and protecter. Now back together, they could find a way to stop the chaos and this world... At least Toushiro thought so.

Toushiro: "Glad to see you again, Vegeta."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Same here, now let's go."

Toushiro: "To where?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Home. We're getting out of here while we have the chance."

Toushiro: "Are you crazy? Don't you know what's going on here?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Oh, I'm aware! Your counterpart just tried to run-me-through! Lucky he hit my lieutenant's badge that I had tucked away instead. Now let's go!"

Toushiro: "... I'm not leaving."

Vegeta turned around and eyed the young captain with a serious look.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That had better've been a joke, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It wasn't. We can help them!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Listen, I know you want to help them. If you could, you'd help everyone you can! But you have to understand that there are times where you JUST CAN'T!... You know what's going on here. They're at war with each other because of a huge misunderstanding created by Aizen and Coge!"

Toushiro: "All the more reason we have to go back and stop this! You've killed Aizen once before, you can do it again! Once he's gone we can rally the others and chase off Coge!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I'm sorry, Toushiro, but I'm not putting our lives in danger just on a slim chance."

And Vegeta started walking away. But Toushiro remained still. It seemed that the great saiyan prince had forgotten his own words once... Words that he should be reminded of.

Toushiro: "... Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope."

Vegeta stopped at that moment and gasped silently to himself.

Toushiro: "But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out."

The prince did not move as he listened.

Toushiro: "And yet sometimes, when all seems lost... a light... shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage..."

Vegeta finally turned around and stared straight at Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Can turn the tides of war."

Vegeta stared and blinked in astonishment. The young captain really did remember those words he spoke long ago, and what's more... He now knew what they meant.

Toushiro: "... We're the only ones who can stop this now, Vegeta. We're their last hope."

Vegeta sighed as he thought about everything. Meanwhile, the war still waged on. Both sides were exhausted and beaten pretty well. They were even.

Goku: "I have to say... Not bad for an old man like you..."

Yamamoto: "I have to agree... But you're still out matched."

Goku: "Heh... We'll see about that."

As both sides continued, their Vegeta and Toushiro returned from the forest. The two saw each other and noticed that both seemed a little rattled.

Hitsugaya: "... There's another you running around... Isn't there?..."

Vegeta: "... Same thing with you, right?..."

Hitsugaya nodded. It seemed that they were the only two who were just beginning to realize the truth about their counterparts. At that moment, a Garganta opened and the real enemy stepped out.

Gin: "My, my... Look at this."

Aizen: "Indeed an interesting sight."

Hitsugaya gasped out loud!

Hitsugaya: "Aizen!"

The shout was heard by all and the fighting stopped with everyone looking up at the Garganta.

Aizen: "Looks like we came at just the right time."

Behind Aizen, Tosen stepped out... Followed by Coge.

Vegeta: "Coge!"

Coge: "Heh, you all look like you've seen better days."

Soifon: "You finally show yourself, traitor!"

Aizen: "Oh, but I'm not a traitor. I've merely become something far more superior than you Soul Reapers."

Vegeta: "So those three aren't with you then?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. Now the two were understanding what their counterparts were trying to hint to them. Aizen pulled back the clothes covering his chest. The Soul Reapers all gasped. Embedded in his chest was the Hogyoku.

Aizen: "With the Hogyoku, I will transcend all and be called a god."

Aizen's eyes suddenly flew open with shock and horror! Pain shot throughout his body as blood erupted from his chest! Both sides gasped as they all watched in horror! Aizen looked down at his chest and saw a bloody hand holding the Hogyoku while sticking out from his chest! Blood ran down his mouth as he turned around to see who it was. To his horror... It was the scared saiyan.

Aizen: "C... Coge!... Why?..."

Gin and Tosen attacked Coge together, but they both failed and were beaten to the ground with one swift punch each. With those two gone, Coge got back to business.

Coge: "I never wanted to join you, Aizen. I only agreed to help you to earn your trust so that I could take the Hogyoku from you without difficulty!"

Aizen: "You... Bastard!..."

Coge: "Pleasure doing business with you, Sosuke Aizen."

And the mad saiyan tore his hand out of Aizen's chest with the Hogyoku in hand! The betrayed soul reaper just fell from the sky, injuries too severe to survive. Both the Z-Fighters and the 13 Court Guard Squads all watched as Aizen fell to the rubble below before gazing up at the power hungry saiyan.

Kyoraku: "This isn't good."

Ukitake: "I wonder what he's going to do with the Hogyoku?"

The Z-Fighters had their own fears.

Gohan: "Do you think Coge's gonna use that thing, dad?"

Goku: "I don't know, Gohan."

Goku turned to his Vegeta. Regardless of what happened next, he knew that Vegeta was his target.

Goku: "You'd better stay close, Vegeta."

Vegeta wasn't going to argue. He was safer with Goku than anyone else. Coge just gazed at the bloody Hogyoku in his hand. He grinned at the shinning orb he held as he felt its power. Then to everyone's horror...

Coge: "Hope you're ready to die, Vegeta! Cuz here I come..."

Everyone gasped as they all watched Coge put the Hogyoku in his mouth and SWALLOW it!

Hitsugaya: "He ate it!"

Krillin: "Oh man, we're in trouble now!"

Coge: "Ha-ha-ha! The Hogyoku is MINE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Déjà vu anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>The Smallest Courage<strong>

Coge: "Ha-ha-ha! The Hogyoku is MINE!"

With the Hogyoku in Coge's possession, there was nothing that anyone could do. The mad saiyan used the Hogyoku to transform himself into a giant, powerful monster. He looked like a spinosaurus and a dragon combined. He towered over everyone! And his power was overwhelming. It was too much for anyone to try and fight alone.

Coge: "With this much power, I'll have no problem annihilating all you weaklings!"

But they would still try.

Yamamoto: "I'm issuing an immediate order! Everyone is to concentrate their power onto this monster!"

All together, the 13 Court Guard Squads attacked Coge! But none of them seemed to do much except annoy him. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters just looked on.

Yamcha: "Should we help them?!"

Krillin: "Why should we?! It's because of THEM that the situation's gotten this bad!"

Gohan: "But Coge's OUR problem!"

Piccolo: "And it was THEIR creation that he used to become THAT!"

Goten: "What do we do, dad?"

Goten looked up at his father. Even Goku was torn as to what to do. Sure Coge was their problem. But the Soul Reapers were the ones who owned the Hogyoku.

Vegeta: "Kakarot?"

Goku: "... We'll finish what's left."

They weren't going to help the Soul Reapers. That is until Coge spotted them and opened his mouth. The Z-Fighters all started to get sucked in and they all flew off to get away. But Goku couldn't get out of the vacuum and he wasn't the only one! Yamamoto was also getting sucked in!

Gohan: "Dad!"

Ukitake: "Head-Captain!"

Soifon: "This is all your fault!"

Krillin: "OUR fault!? Coge used YOUR thing!"

Renji: "And HE'S with YOU!"

Yamcha: "With US?!"

Vegeta: "ENOUGH!"

Piccolo: "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!"

Ichigo: "I hate to say it, but he's right! We have to do something and fast!"

And in a flash, their answer came with a roar!

Hitsugaya: "Up there!"

Like a flash of lightning, a familiar shape shot across the sky towards Coge! Just when it seemed that Coge was about to eat Yamamoto and Goku, an energy blast hit him square on the nose! Yamamoto and Goku started to plummet towards the earth when they both were suddenly snatched right out of the sky!

Goku: "What the-?"

They both looked at each other. Then they heard a voice.

Toushiro: "You get 'em?!"

The next thing they knew, the future Vegeta was smiling at them both.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yeah I got 'em!"

Goku: "Future Vegeta!?"

In seconds, Vegeta flew them over to a safe spot and let them go. The saiyan landed and Goku got a better look at the future Vegeta. He was wearing a strange saddle that had wings coming out of it!

Goku: "So it's true... You can't fly."

Then Yamamoto spotted the other Toushiro.

Yamamoto: "Toushiro Hitsugaya!?"

Toushiro: "You two alright?!"

Both Goku and Yamamoto could just barely nod. Toushiro was riding on Vegeta's back in the saddle.

Yamamoto: "H-How-"

A roar from Coge shifted their attentions.

Toushiro: "Look! We'll explain later! For now just stay back and let us handle this! Come on, Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Right!"

And Vegeta flew off towards Coge with Toushiro on his back. The Z-Fighters and 13 Court Guard Squads all joined Goku and Yamamoto as they watched the two beings from the other universe head towards the monstrous Coge! As he watched, Hitsugaya suddenly thought back to the lieutenants badge that he cut off of our Vegeta. Coge payed no attention to the two flying up towards the clouds. Toushiro looked down and saw that Coge had wings in this strange mutated form.

Toushiro: "Hey he's got wings..."

As if their minds were synced, both Vegeta and Toushiro knew what to do.

Toushiro: "Alright, let's see if he can use them! Let's do what we do best, Vegeta- Let's get him mad!"

And Vegeta spun around in the clouds. With lightning fast speed, he started to dive towards Coge! As he did, both he and Toushiro prepared to strike! Just as they were only a few feet away, they both unleashed their attacks and scored direct hits! Coge crashed to the ground slightly dazed while Vegeta and Toushiro stayed in the air.

Toushiro: "Did it work?"

Toushiro turned around just in time to see Coge spread his wings and take off after them. Compared to his body size, his wings were just big enough to get him airborne. As for flying...

Toushiro: "Well he can fly..."

Toushiro strapped his harness to Vegeta's saddle. Time for some fancy flying.

Toushiro: "But can he FLY?... Let's go, Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hold on!"

And with that, Vegeta and Toushiro flew off with amazing speed! Coge followed close behind as he chased the two through the rocky coast. Vegeta bobbed and weaved around the rock arches and mountains with unsurpassable speed! They past the others as they cheered them on, only to cover themselves as Coge burst through a rock pillar. Somehow, Coge was keeping up. But the size difference was responsible. For every one flap of Coge's wings, Vegeta had to make 5 just to stay ahead. Toushiro looked back in time to see the monster getting ready to snap down.

Toushiro: "Hard left, Vegeta! Now!"

With a quick turn to the left, they avoided those massive jaws. But flying away wasn't doing them much good. They had to find a way to turn the odds in their favor. That was when Toushiro looked up and saw the dark storm clouds up above. This was perfect cuz Vegeta could pull off a neat trick.

Toushiro: "Alright, Vegeta! Make us disappear!"

And upwards they climbed toward the dark heavens! Coge followed close behind as the saiyan and Soul Reaper reached the dark clouds. Coge watched as Vegeta turned around to look down at him. And right before his eyes, Vegeta and Toushiro just disappeared! The monster looked around the storm clouds for them but nothing. There was an eerie silence as the crowd below watched and waited. Back up above, Coge still looked around. Then, out of the darkness, a blast came and struck Coge at one of his wings! Then came another and another! Coge kept looking around as the onslaught continued! But even with both Vegeta and Toushiro firing at him, they did not reveal themselves. Below, everyone watched in awe as only the light from the attacks gave hint to what was going on above their heads. Angry, Coge roared and breathed out a huge amount of fire in every direction! The fire did its job!

Toushiro: "Look out!"

One of Vegeta's wings was now on fire and burning away fast!

Toushiro: "Shit! Now what!?"

Suddenly, Vegeta turned around and flew right at Coge's head! Toushiro didn't know what Vegeta was doing! He tried to control the saiyan but he seemed dead set on doing something else! The prince roared at his mutated brother, mocking him. When Coge roared back with anger, Vegeta made a beeline dash straight down! Angry, the giant monster followed. The clouds were rushing past them as they headed straight down. Toushiro looked at the burning wing and it was halfway gone.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! What are you doing?!"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Toushiro.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Do you trust me?!"

Toushiro: "What?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Do you trust me, Toushiro?!"

Toushiro looked squarely into the saiyan's eye just as the clouds parted and the earth became visible. He glanced back at Coge who was closing in. Turning back, he made his decision. And it wasn't a hard one.

Toushiro: "... ... I do, Vegeta. More than you'll ever know..."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Then let's end this."

Toushiro wrapped his arms around the saiyan's neck and held on tightly. He watched as the wing continued to burn, and started to feel Vegeta's flying getting rougher. Coge was so close to them and they were getting closer and closer to the ground. Then, the monster started preparing to breathe another huge blast of fire. This is what Vegeta was waiting for! He turned around with his back to the ground just as Coge opened his mouth! Toushiro watched as Vegeta fired an energy blast directly into the gas filled mouth of the monster. The second the energy blast made contact with the gas, it exploded into an inferno! Coge was burning from the inside! All attention suddenly went towards the incoming ground! Vegeta spun around and opened his wings up to catch a blast of air and shot straight up past Coge! The monster tried to do the same, but when he opened his wings, he discovered what Toushiro and Vegeta had done. Their attacks had completely destroyed the thin skin that made up his wings! Coge went hurling towards the ground until he crashed into it! A cloud of fire engulfed him as it shot straight up! Everyone else soon turned towards the sky once again. It wasn't over yet. Vegeta was flying as fast as he could to stay ahead of the approaching cloud of flames! Just then, the last of his right wing burned away! Without that wing, Vegeta couldn't fly and they quickly began to plummet. Everyone could only watch in horror as the young captain and saiyan prince fell back down. Vegeta quickly tore Toushiro off of his back and squeezed him firmly against his chest. What his arms didn't cover, he used his remaining wing to cover the rest of Toushiro. The great prince squeezed his eyes shut just as they fell back and were engulfed by a billowing cloud of flames. It took at least an hour for the whole chaos to settle down. The whole battle ground was still covered in a thick blanket of ash, silt and smolders. The air smelled heavy with smoke and was littered with particles of ash still falling to earth. Visibility was limited, only a few feet. But still, that didn't stop the Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers. Once the area was relatively safe, they all rushed in to search for any survivors. Goku and Yamamoto were the first ones to go into the center to search.

Goku: "Future Vegeta!"

Yamamoto: "Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

They both kept calling as they searched. Everyone else began digging through the ash and debris to see if they had been buried. After a few minutes, many were beginning to give up. There was no sign of either of them. Goku and Yamamoto looked at each other in sadness. Toushiro and Vegeta's fight against Coge together had opened their eyes. And their sacrifice brought their hearts together.

Goku: *Sigh* "I just wanna say that I'm sorry. This was all our fault."

Yamamoto: "No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Coge used the Hogyoku to do all this and the Hogyoku was our responsibility. So... I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Goku: "The fault is with both sides. We were all so caught up in our stupid rivalry over a big misunderstanding that we let things get out of control. If anything... The fault is on both of us."

Yamamoto: "... I agree."

Goku held out his hand to Yamamoto. The old man started to reach out with his own when something stopped him. Goku stared at the old Soul Reaper's eyes. They were gazing at something with shock and surprise. Goku turned around to see what he was looking at. Soon enough, he saw it. A slight movement. Goku quickly ran over to the ash covered slab of stone and quickly lifted it up. And there he was.

Goku: "WE FOUND VEGETA!"

Everyone was soon rushing towards Goku and Yamamoto as the two checked on our Vegeta. His final wing was gone and they both could see the extent of his injuries. Nearly all of his body was covered in burns, some more severe than others. What parts weren't burned had cuts, scratches and open wounds. The only part of him that wasn't burned or open was where his saddle had been. The saddle was barely recognizable. The frames of the wings had been bent by the heat. One of the straps had been burned apart. The saddle itself was torn, burned and shredded. As everyone quietly gathered behind them, Goku and Yamamoto checked for any sign of life within the great saiyan. He was just barely alive. Only just. Then they both suddenly realized something was missing. Where was Toushiro?! There was no sign of him what-so-ever! As they looked around, Vegeta opened his eyes just slightly. Both men gazed into them, both sets of eyes asking the same thing. Vegeta closed his eyes again and both Goku and Yamamoto feared the worst. But then they both gasped as they saw Vegeta bearing the immense pain he was in and uncurled his arms with the very last of his strength. It was covered with ash and soot, but there was no mistaking what was in the prince's embrace. It was Toushiro. His haori was nearly gone, burned away up to the insignia. His waraji had been burned off of his feet and his tabi had holes in them with strong evidence of burning. The snow white hair that made him so distinguishable had been dyed almost as black as Vegeta's by the ash and soot. There were some burns on him, but they were small. And he was alive, more so than Vegeta. It was obvious to all why Toushiro was in much better condition than Vegeta. Vegeta, using his bigger and stronger body, had shielded him from the fire and taken the brunt of their fall. He had ensured that, if anything, at least Toushiro would survive. It wasn't just because the prince liked the boy and cared about him. It was also because the war between Vegeta and Coge was one he was never really apart of. The only reason Toushiro was now apart of it was because he had befriended the mighty saiyan prince. So Vegeta felt responsible for everything that had just happened to the boy. But he was also proud of him too. There aren't many people who would stand up to Coge as bravely as Toushiro does. For that very reason, Vegeta was proud to call him his captain. Goku almost couldn't believe the level this Vegeta went to protect this boy. The fact that he was on the verge of death said it all. And Yamamoto was in awe at the level of trust this Toushiro Hitsugaya had at the saiyan prince. Thanks to Toushiro and Vegeta, this world could now rest in peace... And so could they.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know- short story. Have no fear. The next one is at least 9 to 10 chapters long, at LEAST.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrust Oneself To The Future<strong>

Just 3 days later...

Hitsugaya: "Hey! Unohana wants to see you right away!"

Toushiro had completely recovered 3 days ago, just a few hours after that intense battle with the Coge from this world. He has been staying with his counterpart since then. But Vegeta was another story. The prince has been literally on the edge of death since that battle. Unohana has worked tirelessly to stabilize him since then.

Toushiro: "Why? What's wrong!?"

Hitsugaya: "She didn't say! She just said that you need to come to Squad 4 immediately!"

Toushiro feared the worst as he hurried to Squad 4 with his counterpart. When they arrived and found Unohana, she was quick to greet them.

Toushiro: "What's wrong!? Why did you need to see me so urgently?!"

Hitsugaya: "Is something wrong with his friend?!"

Unohana held up her hand and told them to wait a second. Only a second after she did, Kurotsuchi came flying out of the room next to them and smashed against the wall! Toushiro just stared at the Squad 12 captain in shock before he heard an angry bellow.

?: "Try that again, Mayuri, and I'll redefine 'pain' for you!"

Kurotsuchi: "How dare you!? You have no right to call me by my name, you horrid barbarian!"

?: "I'll call you by whatever I damn well please, twisted bastard!"

Kurotsuchi walked right back into the room again. A second later and he came flying out once again only with a size 9 foot print across his face. Both of the Squad 10 captains looked up at Unohana. She just calmly looked at our Toushiro.

Unohana: "I asked for you because you're the only one who can control him."

Toushiro looked at his counterpart who just shrugged. After looking back, he started walking towards the room. After carefully stepping over an unconscious Kurotsuchi, he peered into the room. Toushiro's face suddenly lit up with excitement and pure happiness! The saiyan prince was more than alive.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ragh! Even in this world, I can't get any peace from him!"

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

Toushiro ran into the room and towards the bed just as his counterpart was looking into the room.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hey, Toushiro. Glad to see you again."

Hitsugaya smiled as Toushiro grabbed Vegeta's torso and hugged him tightly. Perhaps a little too tightly.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Ow-ow-ow! Toushiro-Toushiro-TOUSHIRO! Still tender-STILL TENDER!"

The young captain quickly released his hold and slid off the bed with an apologetic grin.

Toushiro: "Eh heh heh... Sorry, Vegeta."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Good god, for someone as small as you, you've got one hell of a death grip!"

Toushiro just looked up at his second lieutenant with a shy grin. Before he knew it, Vegeta had picked him up and sat him down next to him on the bed.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "But I forgive you."

Hitsugaya: "Unbelievable..."

Vegeta glanced up at the other young captain. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

Hitsugaya: "Yesterday you were still practically dead and now you're up and kicking Kurotsuchi through the wall like it's second nature!... What are you made of anyway?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "When you figure that out, let me know please. Cuz I've got a lot of questions pertaining to that answer!"

Hitsugaya started laughing along with Vegeta and Toushiro.

Toushiro: "So... How are we gonna get home?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes up with his eyebrows and dropped his jaw. He had no clue.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Uh... That's a good question."

Hitsugaya: "And we've got the answer."

The two intruders both turned to the young captain's counterpart. Unohana came in and stood next to Hitsugaya with a warm gentle smile.

Unohana: "You'll both be pleased to know that we and the Z-Fighters are almost finished with a way to send you both home."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Well it's about time."

Toushiro: "Ah, I can't wait to get home."

Unohana: "We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

Yamamoto: "Indeed."

All eyes turned to the doorway as Yamamoto came in. Right behind him, all of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Ichigo and his friends, and of course the Z-Fighters.

Yamamoto: "We are all indebted to you both for saving us, both from Coge and each other. If you hadn't come along... This war would have ended in tragedy for both sides."

Ukitake: "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Just get us home."

Toushiro: "I'm with him on that. I still need to give our Kurotsuchi a piece of my mind!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "As do I!"

Goku: "Still, isn't there anything we can do?"

Toushiro: "The only thing you can do for us now is whatever you feel is right. We don't belong here so we can't tell you what to do."

Piccolo: "Hmph... Well said."

Suddenly, someone woke up.

Kurotsuchi: "Why that incompetent alien! How dare you kick me!"

Kurotsuchi started coming towards Vegeta yet again. Knowing full well what was about to happen, Toushiro slid off the bed and stood off to the side.

Kurotsuchi: "I'll teach you what happens to those who dare to underestimate me!"

But before our Vegeta could do anything, his counterpart beat him to it.

Vegeta: "Took the words right outta my mouth!"

The younger Vegeta grabbed Kurotsuchi and started to strangle him. The rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads didn't really try to intervene.

Kyoraku: "He had it coming."

While most watched the show, Hitsugaya suddenly remembered something.

Hitsugaya: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here."

Hitsugaya handed his counterpart a new Squad 10 badge for Vegeta. He had practically destroyed the one Vegeta had hidden in his clothes when they fought. In fact it was the badge that had saved the saiyan prince from being stabbed by Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: "Right before Aizen showed up, I fought against your friend there. I tried to run my blade through him but I ended up hitting the badge he had hidden in his clothes instead. I couldn't believe what I was seeing back then, but now I know. Since I destroyed that one, I thought I'd replace it."

Toushiro: "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The sounds of Kurotsuchi starting to really choke made everyone look up again. Finally, Goku showed mercy.

Goku: "Vegeta... Let him go."

Vegeta reluctantly released Kurotsuchi. The Squad 12 captain pretended like he didn't feel anything.

Kurotsuchi: "That's better. And you should work on your grip. It's a bit womanly."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "How's mine?"

Our Vegeta suddenly grabbed Kurotsuchi by the neck and pulled him up to look him straight in the eye! The saiyan lieutenant just growled as the scientist gasped and struggled. He was clearly feeling this one.

Kurotsuchi: "Not- *gag* Not this one!... Definitely not! *choke*"

Everyone laughed with enjoyment. But Toushiro had something different in mind.

Toushiro: "Save your strength, Vegeta. Use it on our Kurotsuchi."

And our Vegeta just released his death grip like that. The next day and our saiyan's injuries were all healed, and not a moment too soon. The portal was ready. The Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers were saying good-bye to Vegeta and Toushiro. The Z-Fighters and some of the captains had Vegeta's attention while Hitsugaya and the other Vegeta were saying good-bye to Toushiro.

Vegeta: "Sorry about... ya know, trying to kill you back there..."

Toushiro: "It's alright. I forgive you."

Hitsugaya: "We really can't thank you enough."

Toushiro: "It was nothing, really. We were just doing our job."

Hitsugaya: "Well thanks to you two we can finally get back to some peace around here. And with the Z-Fighters help, it won't take that long."

Toushiro: "Hopefully some of them will take some of those empty captain positions."

Just then, Toushiro pulled his counterpart closer to him and whispered to him.

Toushiro: "And try to get your Vegeta to become your second lieutenant. Trust me. He's the best life insurance ever and you'll never find a better bodyguard in a million years."

Vegeta: "I heard that, and I have to agree. He hit me pretty hard back there."

Both of the young captain's chuckled with the other saiyan prince. All too soon, though... It was time.

Goku: "Sorry, but... There's a little problem with the portal."

Yamamoto: "It'll take you back to your world. However, we could not get it to open in the Soul Society or in West City."

Hitsugaya: "It's open somewhere in the desert."

Toushiro: "That's ok. We can find our way home once we get back to our world. Heh, it's not the first time."

All of the Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters looked on with smiles. Everyone watched as the young captain climbed on Vegeta's back. Toushiro patted his neck while he spoke in a soft voice.

It was time to go.

Toushiro: "Come on, Vegeta... Let's go home."

The saiyan prince nodded with a big smile and turned around. Within seconds, they had ran through the portal and were back in their world. The Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters watched and waved from the other side of the portal as Toushiro and Vegeta headed for home. The young captain waved back while Vegeta roared. They were in an unfamiliar region, but they knew how to get home. And so they rode on. Through the desert and well into the night and followed the rising sun. In a prairie full of flowers and long green grass, a great herd of bison grazed. The thunderbeasts just watched calmly as the saiyan galloped passed them, their young even joining the run for a tiny distance. The forests seemed to part, as if showing them the right way. A river ran with them. They never stopped. They ran like the river. They followed the sun. They flew like an eagle. After just three days, they were running across a familiar plain. Toushiro recognized it. Just ahead of them would be a forest, and beyond that... Karakura Town.

Toushiro: "C'mon Vegeta! We're almost there!"

Vegeta was tired after running for three days straight. But he kept on going. The closer they got to home the more his spirit was lifted! Without stopping, they entered the forest. Their ears filled with the sounds of birds singing, bushes getting brushed against, leaves crumbling and breaking underfoot of the great saiyan prince. Before they knew it, the two of them found themselves staring down at Karakura Town. They both took the moment to enjoy the view. The whole of Karakura Town right before their eyes. It was a beautiful sight. But it was even more beautiful at the fact that they were now so close to home it was ecstatic. With excitement, Toushiro urged Vegeta on.

Toushiro: "C'mon Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince reared up and jumped forward with excitement as well! As they entered Karakura Town, Toushiro opened the Senkaimon and they charged through the Precipice World without stopping once. At Sokyoku Hill, everyone had gathered again. Their patience was gone and they were all very angry at Kurotsuchi. Just when they were about to start pounding on the poor man, a Senkaimon opened right in front of them. All eyes stared at the gate. And then, from within the bright light, Vegeta suddenly emerged with Toushiro upon his back! The saiyan lifted his head up to the sky and roared with joy as both of them charged towards their awaiting friends! Levi and Val were some of the first to intercept them, followed closely by the others as they all greeted the two. It had been a long road, full of war, tragedy and grief. But here, being pulled into the warm and caring embrace of friends and family, their light shining against the darkness... Toushiro and Vegeta knew that: They were home.

The End


End file.
